narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Uzumaki
Mia Uzumaki '(うずまき地雷, Jirai Uzumaki) also known as the '''Goddess of Fire '(火の女神, Hi no megami) because of her unique Fire Release ninjutsu, 'Red Hot Goddess '(レッドホット女神, Reddohotto megami) because of her long red hair, 'Beautiful Mistress '(美しいミストレス, Utsukushī mi sutoresu) because of her beauty, and '''Fire Eagle Spirit ( ワシ精神を発射, Washi seishin o hassha) because of her relationship with eagles.She is the twin Sister of Kushina Uzumaki. Considered the stronger of the two Mia was forced to stay in Uzushiogakure and fight in a war while Kushina had to became Kurama's Jinchuuriki. After Uzushiogakure was destroyed and she was presumed dead. During that time, she actually honed her skills and mastered learned many Fire Based Kekkei Genkai. Music Background Born during an era of war, two sisters were be separated for life and knew nothing of each other. Mia was born on one minute ahead of Kushina forcing her to be the one to fight in the war and become Head of the Clan eventually. She always envied Kushina for this, while Kushina got to take the easy path in Konohagakure, she was fighting in a war that would eventually be the end of her people. Though unlike Kushina, Mia was a prodigy, she was born a natural in Fire Release and possessed a unique Kekkei Genkai that is known as Scorch Release, which she gained from her Fire Release father and Wind Release mother. She suffered many tragic losses during the war such as losing her parent and she suffered many injuries; the most known injury is the one to her right eye. She was powerful for her age but this was not enough. The war ended when she was six; she was already the level of a skilled genin. Mia was capable of surviving on her own, she searched Uzushio for other Uzumaki Clan members and people. She eventually came across a woman who was wounded and a man who was taking care of her. She decided to help them, helping the man take care of the woman with the supplies she possess. After a week the woman began to recover. Mia thought that they were not Uzumaki's because they did not possess red hair, but shockingly they were both Hybrids, a mixture of an Uzumaki and Senju. They were asked not to participate in the war because they could be thought as a threat to the Uzumaki not being pure bloods. So they left the village and wandered the Land trying to find anyway to help but they were ambushed and his sister was wounded during the battle. They have stayed hidden since they were not able to gather medical supplies. They asked Mia several questions such as if Mia had seen any other survivors yet. Disappointed after hearing that she hasn't, they asked if she would like to stay with them. Mia decided she would for the time being. Before they left Uzushiogakure, Mia found an animal that is quiet rare and can only be found in the Land of Whirlpool, it's known as a Feathered Raptor. She kept this animal as a pet. When they eventually left the Land of Whirlpool, Mia asked if they would not go to Konohagakure first because she does not want to confront her sister Kushina. They did not understand why not but the two shinobi agreed that it was none of their business. Though they did not look it, the women is a Chunnin and the man is a jonin. The woman was skilled in Boil Release and the Man was skilled in Water Release. She could just create a synchronization pointing within her chakra to allow both elements to combine and harmonize and then use the technique. They decided to train Mia and treat her like if she was their own daughter. Mia trained under them for several years. She quickly to mastered Boil Release after she learned Water Release. Learning Water Release was a big struggle for Mia. The first two years were him trying to convince Mia that Water Release was useful and then after that was actually teaching her basic Water Release techniques. She did not only learn those two nature transformations but they taught her hidden techniques as well. Mia signed a contract with eagles just like them. She also learnt the clone and transformation technique. She was never trained like this before, she was taught how to fight by viewing others and just use her Scorch Release to fend enemies off naturally. Now she has a wider variety of techniques. Though they were not exceptional shinobi at Fuuinjutsu, they did teach Mia several techniques that Mia was able to expand on her own, such as the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. They searched for many years going from country to country, not discovering one other uzumaki. Then a war broke out, this war was known as the Third Shinobi War. This was tragic for Mia losing someone close to her for a second time. She lost both of them while the two were ambushed by shinobi of Kumogakure. They entrusted Mia with the job to start a new clan. The woman told her to find a suitable husband and have her offsprings restore the Uzumaki Clan. So she viewed the rest of the war to find a suitable shinobi for herself. She did not view any suitable shinobi until she saw Minato Namikaze, a shinobi of Konoha fight Kumogakure ninja. She was able to retrieve one of Minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai.After studying it, she realized this seal derived from the Uzumaki Clan fuuinjutsu. She wrote the seal down in a scroll and kept the kunai. (She would later experiment with the kunai discover the seals purpose in the flying thunder god technique.) Curious to see how he learnt this technique she followed Minato back to Konoha. When she arrived in Konohagakure after the war she saw that Minato was applying for Hokage which she found highly attractive. Right before Mia decided to talk to Minato, she her sister Kushina with Minato. This made a wider gap between the two sisters. After thinking about how their two lives a played out; she left the village pist and focused on bringing Uzumaki back to the village. The Return of a Fallen Village After she left, everything went uphill for Mia. She began discovering Uzumaki's in Amegakure and Kusagakure. She managed to convince these shinobi to move Uzushiogakure for a better life. Mia spent 10 years locating more and more Uzumaki's and she decided that it was time for her and Kushina to finally talk to each other. Though when she arrived at Konoha she did not expect her sister to be killed by her son. Originally Mia felt guilty about Kushina's death, she told herself that if she was just a good older sister and visited Kushina the first chance she had maybe she would've helped her gather Uzumaki clan member and return to a new Uzushio. This dwelled in Mia's heart for a long time, until she came to the conclusion that it was not her fault. She then put the blame on Kushina's son Naruto Uzumaki. At first she wanted to kill Naruto but then she realized that Kushina probably would not have wanted her to kill him but support him. Sadly Mia could not bring herself to helping Naruto but she did not kill the boy. She continued her quest to restore the Uzushio. Though she decided to bringing in other clans to Uzushio now. She felt like Uzushio was defeated the last time because it was only the Uzumaki Clan. A village is a group of Clans that join together to protect one another. So she decided to go find other fallen clans. She spent about a decade looking for shinobi to join Uzushio. In those years Mia was very successful. She was able to bring out a clan that supposedly died out long before the Uzumaki Clan in the Hagoromo Clan and another clan that did not have a home now in the Yota Clan. When Mia and the shinobi arrived at Uzushio, they saw that there was a whole new village already. Though at first she was a little disappointed that she was not the one to bring back the village, then she realized that it was not about her. She realized that she should be happy that Uzushio was becoming a village again. The Love of Her Life A couple of years after they returned to the village Mia was at her prime. She was asked to become Kage of the village but declined the offer. Most people thought she rejected the offer because she enjoyed her free time and she did not enjoy the idea of her being in charge. Though the actual reason is that she had not met her lover yet. She promised her sensei that she'd restore the clan, bring about a new generation of Uzumaki that would be even more feared than they were originally. Though she has gathered a great group of Uzumaki shinobi in Uzushio, but she knew that her offsprings would be the ones to open new doors. One day she saw a very tall muscular man who was shockingly very attractive. As she approaches him she sensed his unique chakra; it was one of the most powerful chakra signals she has ever felt. She found him fairly easy to talk to telling her his name Raido and details about himself. They talked for the rest of that day and continued to talk for days after that. They developed a special relationship especially after Mia challenged Raido. She did lose their little spar but she decided that Raido was the suitable man her sensei was talking about. Raido became Mia's sensei and boyfriend. He trained Mia in Lava Release. After a couple of months Mia found out she was pregnant and that Raido would be her husband. Her life dream is coming true the only regret she had was not being able to celebrate it with the people that she cared for like her parents her sensei and Kushina. After she had Shenron, she decided to take on the role as leader of the Uzumaki Clan and train her son to be a strong shinobi and hopefully have her son become Uzushiokage. Appearance Like her twin sister Kushina, Mia is well known for her beauty. Mia has been complemented by several men through out the shinobi world, such as Raido, A, and may others. Mia is very pale women and has sparkling white teeth. As a little girl her red hair was very short because it would get in the way during battle. Unlike Kushina, Mia loved her red hair and as a kid, she always dreamt that one day she would be able to grow it out. She originally had dark brown eyes and wore a dress but in the battle field she had steel armor with a sword on her side with brown boots to protect herself. It was until she had her eye cut in a way similar to Kakashi and she had to wear and eye patch for the remainder of the war. When a doctor fixed her eye there was on small defect that she had no problem with, her eyes turned red that matched her hair. After she developed a positive relationship with the eagles she started wearing mascara around her eyes to show her relationship with them. As she got older she grew her hair out, some say that its to long. Though even with her long hair, she has a very attractive body to most men. Unlike most girl who have nice bodies, she does wear clothes that cover most of her body. She wears a long red dress with gold lines on the outside and wears a beautiful necklace with three red emeralds on it. On the back of her dress she has the Uzumaki symbol and under her dress she wears a one layer of under clothes that are burgundy. She wears flats and keeps her scrolls hidden under her dress. She also posses a large a pouch with her ninja tools. She wears these clothes because she feels like to many men only look at women's body and not her other features. Mia doesn't seem to age as quickly as other shinobi. Some people say that this is because of her strong life force and Uzumaki heritage that keeps her alive and well. In her entire life Mia has never worn a headband. She never wore a ninja clothing and is want to give her one of emerald to each of her daughters. Personality Mia was taught at a young age to not rely on anyone unless it is one hundred percent necessary. Born during an era of war Mia was a shinobi a birth. Mia is very helpful when it comes to aiding people. She has shown this several times throughout her life, helping her fellow uzumaki shinobi when they were injured and retrieving members from other clans to come join Uzushio. The leaders of the Yota and Hagoromo clan both clan her a natural born leader and the most independent kunoichi they know. When its comes to kids and animals its like she is a teenage girl. She enjoys playing ninja with little kids and joking around with them. Kids in Uzushio find her the very easy to approach. When the kids need help training she usually is there to help them. Though Mia can also be very caring. When she was visiting the Ninja academy in Uzushio, she saw a boy in the back of the classroom alone and sad. She approached the boy and encouraged him with her kind words. She made the smile again and told him to "Dream big, the sky's the limit." She is the same way with animals especially with her pet raptor. When she is not working or training she is spending time with it and her kids. She finds most animals adorable and loves most creatures. Though out of all the animals she knows she love eagles the most and has developed a special bond with them. Though she is very tolerant of kids and animals she is not tolerant of other adults especially women. She is the first to point out when other adults make mistakes and after she corrects them, she talks about their other bad habits. Obviously other people cannot stand this and they begin talking bad about her which cuts on her "Red Haired Demon" comes out. It seems like a fire in her belly awakens, and she challenges whoever she is talking to a battle to the death.(She does not mean this seriously) The number one thing she hates the most is when other women hit on Raido. Because Raido is a mutant he has keeps he youthful appearance. This attracts many younger women, which Mia "despises" and swears "to kill" any women that dares to flirt with her husband. When it comes to battle she is ruthless, according to Raido during her training with him. Quoting Raido, "its like she's a completely different person, off the battlefield she is the nicest person you'll ever meet while on the battlefield she is an animal." Even as a young child she was ruthless killing other shinobi without any remorse. As she grew older she stopped fighting a became more caught up in restoring, not letting her inner beast out. Though after marrying Raido and seeing how powerful he is, she became determined to get stronger. This awoke this beast again and now it is angrier than ever. Mia is very protective of Uzushio. After its rebirth Mia made a promise to her sensei and to herself that she would create an "Uzumaki Golden Age". To accomplish this she needs to protect Uzushio and the Uzumaki Clan with all her might. She has shown countless time that she is willing to give up her life for the village and her clan. Mia states "I have seen a clan a village destroyed a clan exterminated and watched many people I love die. I swear on my life that I will never allow it to happen again". This proves that Mia is willing to do anything for the sake of her clan. Her personality with Raido is quite odd. In public these two were strong together. Raido did often struggle with his urges to hit on girls, but when it came time to be serious he was. Before she was pregnant Raido trained Mia in Lava Release. Though he was her sensei he would often go easy on her because they had a thing. Though Mia liked how he cared for her she did not want him to go easy bringing out her angry side. In bed Mia was a little bit of a slut doing all her little fetishes on Raido and doing roleplays with him. Abilities Mia is known around the shinobi world as a powerful kunoichi. With a sad background, Mia was taught to fend for herself. She can be a nice beautiful kind women when it comes to Raido, when she is with children she can be playful but caring. Though during battle especially when she's fighting for her clan, she is known to do whatever it takes to win. To other women she is known as "Bitch Hoe". Sensory Perception Mia possesses a unique sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows her to track any targets through their chakra signature. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mould their chakra first, Mia is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others, easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd,pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species.She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. This technique has only been seen in one other Uzumaki clan user in Karin which Mia doesn't call a coincidence. Life Force Physical Prowers and Chakra Prowers As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mia possesses an exceptionally strong life force and an incredibly long life span. Noted several times, Mia possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. Capable of taking up to three people using Flying Thunder God by herself, she was also capable of maintain a barrier while still able to summon several shadow clones and control them with ease. Though she is a female Mia possess a body that is very agile powerful and quick. She is able to counter shinobi who possess high level taijutsu and manage to deal a punishing blow. Though not known for her strength, her speed and flexibility surpasses even the strongest shinobi. Her life force is also very strong. Even at the age of 58 she is still moving a looking like if she was in her prime. Ninjutsu Mia has a large variety of ninjutsu. She is known as a Goddess of Fire, Mia possess three different Fire Type Ninjutsu. She was able to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique on her own, with the vast knowledge of fuuinjutsu she possess. She is capable of keeping the strongest of intuitors out with her fuinjutsu. She also possess her own Ink Techniques that she teaches to her son Shenron. Nature Transformation Mia being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, she can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yang Release. With the Wind Release, he can level an entire country with a powerful gust of wind. Her Lighting Release prowers increase his speed and possess several powerful techniques. Though she is capable of using Earth release he has shown little skill even saying that it would be pointless for him to learn. Her prowess with Water Release can match specialists like Kisame and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. Though she is most known for her use of fire release, is capable of burning a whole village into ashes in a matter of seconds. It take5 shinobi just to stop her Fire Ball jutsu. She possess several fire base kekkei genkai. By combining two chakra natures fire and wind to use Scorch Release, she can create heat orbs that "mummify" her enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. Her second kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Mia to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to partially melt an Uchiha's Susanoo ribcage. Her third kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a powerful mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of A senju's wood armor. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Phoenix Spirit Ink Techniques Mia is a very skilled artist, and she claims to have drawn hundreds of thousands of pictures. Despite the great quantity and magnitude of the things she has drawn, she has never drawn the same thing over three times. She feels after the third time the drawing is outdated and overused. Even so, Mia's drawing talent is also the source of his technique, known as Super Beast Imitating Drawing. Space-Time Ninjutsu Mia is very skilled in space time ninjutsu. She was capable of memorizing the Minato's special formula and with the knowledge in fuuinjutsu she already possessed she was capable of learning the Flying Thunder God Technique. Like Tobirama she is capable of teleporting anyone who has her seal, with or without them. She is capable of teleporting humongous objects such the a susano'o. She quite skilled and strategic about how she uses this technique, she has seals in most areas of the village and on her family and civilians. She has even created shuriken that have her unique seal. She is capable of leaving her mar after a single touch that lasts forever. If the village is ever under attack she says that she will transport all the civilians to a safe area using the Flying Thunder God technqiue. Fūinjutsu Being of the Uzumaki Clan Mia possess a large amount of fuuinjutsu. She was capable of mastering most of the Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu at a young age. She possess the Uzumaki Seal and the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. She knows even knows the most complicated technique such as the Fūinjutsu Trap and the Five Element Seal Technique. She is capable of extracting a Tailed Beast from it jinchuuriki, According to her threats in battle She protects Uzushio with her fuuinjutsu from invaders usually stopping them in their tracks. Other Skills She possess knowledge on basic hidden ninja techniques like the summoning technique. She has been shown capable of using a sword and is able to use chakra flow to make the blade fire. She uses this blade as an extension of her self. Legacy Quotes * (To herself) "Do not lose! I want to be strong!" * (To herself after her Sensei's Death) "Why did everyone I love leave me?" * (To herself about Raido) "Raido''! I will be strong. I won't let you be alone anymore. Wait for me." * ''"I will be stronger than before!" * "It's foolish to put the weight of the clan in balance between you both." * (To Raido) "We make a great pair, you and I. Why don't you join me instead?" Trivia * http://fireeaglespirit.deviantart.com/art/Aquila-legendary-phoenix-297333104 Image Gallery